After finding love
by VicPin
Summary: After of the events on "Cartman finds love", Kyle receives an unexpected visit on his room... :Kyman/Cartyle:Translation of a fanfic of mine: Dedicated to: JeyDS. Get in and read!


**_Hello, people!_  
**

**_Well, today I came out with another translation, this time from a little fic of mine called on Spanish language "Después de halla el amor". _**

**_This drabble fic or whatever right term could be is a kind of resume of what could happen after the events of the sixth episode "Cartman Finds Love"._**

**_I know that the translation would suck despite my efforts, but I hope that you could enjoy it :-)._**

**_A big hug!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.S: The following charachters belongs to Matt and Trey ;-)._**

* * *

**After finding love.**

* * *

**Dedicated to:** JeyDS. A big hug, girl!

* * *

_Midnight at the Broflovski's home. Everyone slept peacefully, sang by the soft howling wind that came from the Levante… Well, almost everyone slept peacefully._

_In the darkness of his chambers, Kyle, of 10 years old, looked at the ceiling of his room with anger._

_A few h__ours ago, he had returned from Denver's basketball Stadium after listening to Cartman's bullshit speech of "I love you, that that kiss that occurred between them was magical and that he would like to love him every morning and every night, that he can promise nothing but love and happiness..." Only because the bastard wanted that the new girl, Nichole, and Token stay together because both are of the same race and the same skin color._

- _That's bullshit! -furious exclaimed._

_How could have humiliated him in this way? And with all the fucking people on the stadium as witness! _

_Of course, as if he expected something different from Eric Theodore Cartman._

_Holy God, the madness that will be let out when he returns to school the next day; hopefully he expects that the people would not begin to bullying him because of the fatass' lies._

_If he could, he would confront him, but facing the facts, confronting him would not help anything and try to disprove him could be like facing Perseus against the Titan Cronos. The fat guy was an excellent sociopath, and perhaps of this dangerous ability, he can obtain what pleased him without the people could dare to doubt it._

- _Damn son of a bitch –he whispered, until he turned and closed the eyes..._

_Or at least it was the thing that he wanted to do when a well-known voice called him:_

- _Kahl._

_Kyle turned to where the voice came from meeting face to face with the author of his humiliation, who was standing in the window. _

_Furious, exclaimed:_

- _What the hell are you doing here, fat shit?_

- _Kahl…_

- _Get out of here! I don't want to see you or talk to you never more! Only get out!_

- _Kahl… We can fix this…_

- _Ha! Already I believe it, big shit! Already I think that we must fix this!_

- _Kahl, please, listen to me…_

- _No! I do not want to listen to you! I do not want to see you! Just leave me alone!_

- _Ah, no, Kahl! You'll hear me!_

_Having said that, the obese guy rushed over Kyle, who tried to hit him with all the strength of the world; however, Cartman managed to submit him and get his attention staying still on top of Kyle. Approaching his face his amirival, he said:_

- _Listen to me very well, Kahl, and more will be worth to you borrow attention because it will be the only time that I will tell you._

- _Bastard!_

- _Insult to me all you want, Kahl… But this... I did this for something more than to unite Nichole and Token._

- _Ha! If I believe you, big shit!_

- _Well, you'll have to, Kahl! _

- _All you wanted was to test your fucking theory that love works better with people of the same race than with another one different of them! That is what I think and what I believe!_

- _Maybe... But adding to this... I did this because I really love you, Kahl._

- _Lie! That is-!_

_Kyle did not finish the sentence._

_The lips of Cartman scrawl against his in a fraction of seconds, leaving him static for the surprise. Kyle could feel how Cartman's tongue joined his, thus starting a back and forth between them…_

_**Kyle…**_

_That one chaste kiss continued for who knows how much time... Without nobody else could be a witness of that innocent and loving gesture._

_**Kyle… **_

_And from that point, the small Jewish boy began to be carried away by this unexpected kiss from who had never thought that such sentiment could come..._

* * *

- KYLE!

Kyle opened his eyes and was incorporated into the table very quickly; looking to his around, he soon discovered that he had fallen asleep in the kitchen. Then, he turned to the owner of the voice, and with a smile on his face, said:

- I'm sorry, Eric. I was asleep.

- I saw that - Eric replied with a smile while he placed him the plate of scrambled eggs with spicy sauce,his favorite food after the kosher.

Since the Denver Stadium's incident and Cartman's personal confession to the young Jewish that same night, the relationship between the two had begun to improve, although, of course, there were some aspects in their lives that began to get a little worse and turned into a challenge to overcome from them.

The first thing that they had to do after those events was to hide that so strange and peculiar love that was born between them, although that meant lying to Stan and Kenny, and deny the rumor that Eric had spread throughout the Elementary School with the allegation to a certain extent true that Eric Cartman was the Cupid of Token and Nichole, which had led to the fatass for laid out a public apology for everything he had done, especially towards Kyle's family.

Kyle's mother, Sheila, had moved heaven and Earth to protect her son from those malicious rumors that spread the son of Liane with a campaign against homosexuality among children, thereby creating an atmosphere of intolerance and lack of respect for sexual minorities.

While this kind of situation happened, Kyle and Eric were meeting each other secretly in the Park on afternoons after school or at some point in the town where nobody could see them and avoid everyone get a knowing of their relationship. When the night arrived, one of them stayed awake until midnight, because it was the time when the other came into his room and beds on its side to take the other's hand and fall slept.

As the years were passing, those meetings began to be suspected for several friends and colleagues at the school, especially for Stan and Kenny, who began to think that the rumors that Cartman had spread were not rumors but truths judging by their behavior.

And no way to talk about the nocturnal visits, which had gradually evolved from a simple taken from hands to sexual intercourse; with regard to sexual relations, these were make out always at Eric's home because it was virtually impossible to do without that Sheila, Gerald or Ike were present loitering near at Kyle's room.

Unfortunately for them, the issue could not remain hidden forever.

Four years ago, in one of Cartman's visits at midnight to the room of Kyle, Ike entered the room on a surprising way because sometimes he unveiled to make the homework and enters to Kyle's room to borrow some of his school supplies, mainly books. What the boy of 12 years old saw was so much compromising: Eric and Kyle, one above the other, were giving a passionate "good night kiss" kiss.

The boy hit a cry of horror which eventually make Sheila came out of the bathroom hasty and came to where was the smaller child only to observe with eyes of horror the position of Kyle and Eric.

The next thing that happened was worthy of sensationalist magazines: Sheila demanded to Kyle an explanation about what happened in his room. Kyle, emboldened, confessed that he had a relationship with Eric since the age of 10, situation that the own Cartman confirmed when he confronted Sheila and told her that he loved her son with all his soul.

The reaction was swift: Sheila threw both lovers out of the house . Stan and Kenny, for their part, supported them at the end after knowing the reasons why they had decided to hide their relationship; they will even helped them to move from South Park to Boston city, where they currently reside.

Both are now 23 years old, both work and study different careers, but above all, their love between them remains still lingers despite any adversity.

- Could I take you to school today, honey? -asked Eric suddenly while Kyle was the jacket.

- Today I don't have classes, but I will be in the library studying - he replied your partner with a smile - do you have any class today?

- Yes. Contemporary World's Literature.

- An excellent subject from my point of view.

- For me it's a very boring subject.

Kyle started to laugh and, stirring the hair of Eric, said:

- You never change that side.

- Neither do you nor if you continue stirring my hair, Jewish boy.

- Shut up, fatass.

Eric then stole a kiss from his lover and clarified:

- I'm not fatass… I'm big boned … AND… I lost weight a few years ago.

- I know... It is just a habit.

The two men laughed and together, hand in hand, came out of his house.

Yep... This shows us that between hatred and love there is a single and weak line… And when you're in love, things could not be better in your life.


End file.
